


Simmer

by balenciyaga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Sex, and this is how they live their lives with that as the background for the most part, essentially they’re involved in organized crime (or are they???), it’s just heavily implied they do various do’s, mark johnny down as both horny and not scared lol, relationship dynamics, they’re a little mean to eachother but it’s all love in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balenciyaga/pseuds/balenciyaga
Summary: “Weren’t you going somewhere?” Johnny asks, still looking down his nose at Yuta while not taking the obvious bait. Yuta grins at him, shark-like and dangerous.“Well, I was planning on giving Taeyong head under his desk after debriefing, but my schedule is pretty flexible after that.”He’s gorgeous when he’s sharp around the edges, Johnny thinks.—Johnny and Yuta catch up after a long time in front of Taeyong’s office.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, implied Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, implied Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo-hoo. 
> 
> The sentence “I’m planning on giving X head under the desk but I’m free afterwards” came to me randomly and it was too good not to write something around it. So here it is. Idk if I have the energy for anything more, but I might do more related but non-linear one shots for this vague verse. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

It's not unusual for Taeyong to ask Johnny to stay back and keep him company while the rest of the team is out and about, but Johnny gets bored. He knew about his day off ahead of time, so he managed to get a couple more hours of shaky sleep. It wasn't great but it was something. He spent the rest of the late morning trying to figure out what to eat before settling on a bagel, and ever since then he's been meandering around the compound leisurely.

Johnny finds himself hanging out around Taeyong's office at the end of the hall, not really looking for anything, just making a pit stop. He likes finding comfortable corners around the compound, and the little corners next to Taeyong's office door are some of his favorite places to be at when he just wants to exist alone without interruption. It's been like that since he first came to the compound all those years ago.

Johnny's abruptly jerked out of his musings by a pair of fingers tugging harshly on his belt loops.

“Johnny,” the voice floats over the back of his neck in a slow, low drawl entirely unique to one Nakamoto Yuta. “It’s been a while. You look good. Like a dumbass, but hot one.”

“I hear the youth are calling us himbos now, can you believe it?” Johnny replies wryly. 

“The youth? Himbos? Taeyong needs to let you go outside more, you’re clearly losing it in here with Haechan and Jungwoo,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “It’s still cute though.”

There’s something artificial and rehearsed in his expression and body language that despite his suggestive comments and double-sided praise, it sets Johnny’s teeth on edge.

“You’re awfully flirty for someone who spent weeks in radio silence,” Johnny comments pointed and precise. He looks over his shoulder and waits for the charming smile Yuta often employs like a loose canon to melt off his face. His expression evens out into something more neutral, petulant almost, like he’s daring you for a fight but with his lips.

“Cheeky,” Yuta snarks in response, reaching up to pinch at Johnny’s cheek, right where the scar is, a little harder than necessary. The already low simmering heat in Johnny's chest jumps at the spark of pain. He buries the instinctive flinch and grits his teeth, turning to face him slowly, letting his stature do most of the looming for him. Yuta grins entirely intimidated, which only makes the fire burn hotter.

“Ooh did that hurt, big boy? You look a little tense,” Yuta teases, but his eyes are entirely devoid of light or warmth. It makes the hair on the back of Johnny's neck stand on end. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and recalculate.

Yuta has obviously come back from a long assignment, the details of which Johnny is not privy to because it’s quite literally none of his business. He’s just the driver (usually) and both Johnny and Taeyong like to keep it that way. Yuta probably hasn’t had much time to rest either, if the tired down turn to the corner of his mouth and the mused hair thrown up into a messy ponytail at the top of his head are of any indication.

It occurs to Johnny then that Yuta is here to debrief and caught Johnny's attention on the way over for a reason he can’t quite figure out yet. That could explain the disconnect between what the flirting and his obvious exhaustion, but Yuta has always been a little cold after an assignment.

“Weren’t you going somewhere?” Johnny asks instead, still looking down his nose at him, not rising up to the taunt. Yuta grins up at him, shark-like and dangerous.

“Well, I was planning on giving Taeyong head under his desk after debriefing, but my schedule is pretty flexible after that,” he replies easily, and Johnny swallows thickly.

He’s gorgeous even when he’s sharp around the edges, Johnny thinks, a little dazed but mostly relieved. He raises an eyebrow and breaks eye contact in mild disbelief, but he shouldn’t even be surprised. Yuta does what he's going to do, loudly and unapologetic.

“Wow. Amazing, thank you for sharing that,” Johnny replies flatly, and disengages from the posturing. They both take a step back from each other, loosening the tension around their shoulders, Yuta slouching into the pockets of his wrinkled dress pants.

The silence grows a little stilted between them. Johnny wasn’t kidding when he said Yuta had been gone for a few weeks. It’s not like they’ve fallen out of sync per se, but there’s always a readjustment period. He means to say something, anything really, while he fidgets in place, but Yuta beats him to the punch.

“I’m serious though. About my schedule being flexible. Later," he tacks on hastily.

Johnny tilts his head curiously.

“You keep saying that. That’s supposed to mean something to me because…?“

Yuta rolls his eyes and pushes Johnny out of the way with the tips of his fingers. It’s more a jab than a push but his fingers linger there for a beat after Johnny’s moved over.

“You’re a smartass, you tell me.”

Johnny chuffs our a laugh. It’s low but no less bright and warm, and the unsettled feeling from earlier disappears. “Thought I was a dumbass, last time I checked. You gotta pick one, sweetheart.”

“Why not both, _princess_?” Yuta asks, his lips curving into that dangerous, troublesome little smile. Johnny chokes at the pet name (his very _private_ pet name), but manages a graceful nod.

“I - sure, why not? Is this you penciling me in for later tonight?”

Yuta turns around to blow him a little kiss as he deftly props open the door to Taeyong’s office with his boot.

"My room, two hours from now sharp. Got that?”

He’s not looking for a rebuttal or an argument, but Johnny gives him one anyway. It’s always more fun that way.

“I’ll think about it,” he simpers, pretending to snatch the kiss out of the air and press it to his chest dramatically.

It has the desired effect.

The slight flare of his nose and the indignant widening of Yuta’s eyes speaks volumes about what he has in store for him later, _if and only if_ Johnny decides to show up. But he’s down for a little push and pull with Yuta. He’s been needing to let off some steam for a while now anyway. He's got no doubt that Yuta will be looking for the same thing too.

Yuta tuts at him in mock disapproval, but he’s dead serious when he says “Johnny, don’t make me dog-walk you." The slit through his eyebrow and the piercings dangling from his ears coupled with his already tight expression make him look like he’s seconds away from flying off the handle. The thrill of that and his warning make Johnny’s blood _sing_.

Johnny used to posture when Yuta wanted to meet him head to head. Back when they were younger and rowdier, still settling into their grimy little corner of the world, Johnny used to let Yuta push and pull. And Johnny would push and pull in return. They both often got burned, and the results could turn into fistfights and long weeks of freezing silence.

Nowadays, they posture out of posterity, more a formality and a sign of entertaining the little game of knives they play rather than asserting themselves seriously.

“Okay. That a promise, _big boy?_ ” Johnny acquiesces with a casual shrug, knowing all too well what adding more fuel to fire will do.

Yuta only huffs out a what could be considered the edges of a laugh at best, but the searing once-over he gives him before disappearing behind the door leaves Johnny feeling hot around the collar and tight around the zipper of his pants.

 _It’s a date then_ , he thinks fondly, and revels in the delicious burn of a slow blossoming arousal for the next two hours.


End file.
